


When In London...

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: E-mail buddies, Gen, Mentions of One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 6 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: What is Jackson getting up to in London?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In London...

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @Missus_T_ for editing and @Tkegl for the manip!!

The school year had started and Jackson was immensely grateful that his parents had agreed to him taking online courses so he could take advantage of the opportunities of London.

 

It was during an afternoon when he was doing just that, taking a decker bus tour even, when the initial email came in from Stiles.

 

He reluctantly opened the message, dreading why exactly Stiles chose now to contact him.

 

To: Jackson [[jwhittemore@gmail.com](mailto:jwhittemore@gmail.com)]

From: Stiles [[beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com](mailto:beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com)]

Subject: An American Werewolf in London

 

Dear Jackson,  

(Oh shit something serious has happened - he’s actually using my name, thought Jackson.)

 

I hope that your relocation to London has gone smoothly.

(Shit did someone die?! Why is he being so nice?)

 

I know that we haven’t been close in recent years, or really ever, but I wanted to offer the olive branch in hopes that we could use the space to come to an understanding.

 

I know that you hate my guts cause of the whole eternal love for Lydia thing, but I truly know that she was never someone for me to have but to only hope to be friends.

 

Enjoy the sights,

Stiles

 

Jackson was shocked at the email from the beginning, but he could tell that Stiles truly was offering - a truce and possibly a friendship.

 

To: Stiles [[beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com](mailto:beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com)]

From: Jackson [[jwhittemore@gmail.com](mailto:jwhittemore@gmail.com)]

 

Subject: A Full English Breakfast

 

Dear Stiles,

Surprisingly enough I am enjoying it here. The food is absolutely amazing, but the one thing I miss is a good curly fry.

 

They don’t really play lacrosse here, so I’ve taken up rugby. I don’t think any of my training from lacrosse is even helping with the beatings I’ve been taking. (I know that you are taking pleasure out of that.)

 

— Jackson

 

Jackson continued to keep up the email correspondence with Stiles and had actually come to enjoy the random emails that they shared. The messages had continued with updates on their friends and the drama that was going on with Beacon Hills.

 

Jackson regaled Stiles with tales of the city and the people he came across. They had actually taken to listening to BBC1 Radio - Jackson live and Stiles via internet - so that they chat about the celebrity gossip and entertainment news.

 

To: Jackson [[jwhittemore@gmail.com](mailto:jwhittemore@gmail.com)]

From: Stiles [[beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com](mailto:beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com)]

Subject: For the Love of an English man (or men)

 

J -

Do all British men have amazingly good looks or is it just the boys from One Direction? Also, do you think that you could get me an autograph from Louis? I mean I’m sure if you just walk around London you’d see the hordes of girls waiting and could join them….

  
  


PLEASE?

 

Stiles

  
  


To: Stiles [[beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com](mailto:beaconhillsbatman@gmail.com)]

From: Jackson [[jwhittemore@gmail.com](mailto:jwhittemore@gmail.com)]

Subject: I must really enjoy being your friend

 

Actually it’s not just the One Direction guys. There are tons of good looking men (and women) but it truly is the accent that tips the hottness scale.

 

Jackson

Attachment: Me&Louis.jpeg

 

 

 

So he might not have planned to go to London or have a friend in Stiles, but it was all working out. Plus, being friends with Stiles was a like a mix of playing twenty questions and a large scavenger hunt. At any rate, he wouldn’t change it.


End file.
